japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Nohara Rin
Nohara Rin (のはら リン) was a chunin-level medical-nin from Konohagakure's Team Minato. Rin would later become the unwilling jinchuriki of Isobu, as part of Madara's plot to corrupt Uchiha Obito and join his cause. Madara having presumably figured out that Obito had strong feelings for Rin. Background Rin spent her childhood playing alongside her close friend Uchiha Obito, often cheering him on when he struggled. On the day of their entrance into the Ninja Academy, Rin was present when Obito arrived with the ceremony over. She handed him his entrance documents, which he was very thankful for. Rin was also the first to congratulate Kakashi after he'd graduated from the academy a year ahead of the rest of his class, since Kakashi having gotten his own Forehead Protector after successfully performing the Kage Bunshin no technique. After graduating a few years later, Rin was placed under the jonin tutelage of Namikaze Minato, alongside Obito and Hatake Kakashi. For their final test to become genin, Minato tasked his potential students with taking one of two bells from him in actual combat. While initially, the team attacked Minato independently, easily being outmanoeuvred by the older ninja, Kakashi convinced Rin and Obito to work with him, ultimately earning Minato's approval to become his students as they passed the real test; showing team-work. During the team's training sessions, Uzumaki Kushina would regularly join them to help their training. Rin took an especially delight in her visits, greatly liking the food Kushina would make for them, to which Kushina grew very attached to the girl. When they partook in the Chunin Exams, Rin and Kakashi stood outside the gates of the Forest of Death waiting on Obito to arrive. While in the forest, they are confronted by Maito Gai, Shiranui Genma and Ebisu. Before they could attack as a team, though, she is shocked to see Obito move to attack, but gets knocked down by Guy. She later dressed his wounds and spoke to Obito who professed his pride in his clan, and his dream to be Hokage. She later watched with bated anticipation and cheered as Kakashi fought Guy during the third round of the exams. After Kakashi became a jonin, Rin would concoct a top secret celebration for him much to Obito's dismay due to the fact that Obito had hoped to use the moment to presumably tell Rin that he loved her. During the Third Shinobi War, Team Minato was assigned to destroy the Kannabi Bridge. During the mission, Rin was kidnapped by Taiseki during the course of the mission, and Kakko — another one of her captors — attempted to interrogate her using genjutsu to find out if she knew anything about Konoha's war efforts. Rin's will, however, proved too strong and did not break even under the genjutsu. She was later rescued by Kakashi and Obito. Although they succeeded in rescuing her, Obito was crushed in a cave-in caused by Kakko. Before Obito "died" however, he asked Rin to implant his Sharingan into Kakashi's left eye socket to replace the latter's damaged one. Wasting no time, Rin began the procedure immediately, after which, she and Kakashi were forced to flee when enemy reinforcements arrived and continued the cave-in. Minato would later arrive on the scene and defeat the Iwa-nin. After Kakashi had recovered, the team went on to complete their mission and destroy the bridge. In the anime, it was shown that Rin was sent out on a mission with Kakashi and Gai. With their situation looking grim, Guy used himself as a decoy to lead away the Iwagakure shinobi, and Kakashi went after him. Rin later returned with backup from Konoha, which caused the enemy-nin to retreat. When the Third Shinobi War was finally over, Rin alongside Kakashi and Minato mourned Obito's death once again by attending a funeral for all the victims that were kill. Some time after the events at Kannabi Bridge, Rin was kidnapped by Uchiha Madara under the guise of Kirigakure's doing, and had Isobu sealed into her. She was also branded with the Puppet-Master Seal and programmed so that the tailed beast could be let loose within Konoha. She was soon rescued by Kakashi. To ensure the retrieval of the tailed beast, various jonin and Anbu-level Kirigakure shinobi were sent to chase after them. Surmising the true reason she was made a jinchuriki, Rin asked Kakashi to kill her in order to protect the village. Though Kakashi refused. Rin later intercepted Kakashi's Chidori, which was meant to hit a Kiri-nin. Impaling herself on his hand, and dying before the person she loved just as Obito arrived. After the shock had passed, the Kiri-nin decided to retrieve Rin's body in an attempt to reclaim the tailed beast. Rin's death was also responsible for triggering the awakening of the Mangekyo Sharingan in both Obito and Kakashi but while an exhausted Kakashi passed out, Obito who had been watching from the sidelines responded by viciously, and mercilessly slaughtering all the enemy ninja in sight consumed with grief, and rage creating a bloody battlefield with the moon even turning red. Standing there with the corpses all around him, Obito took one look and grimly concluded that he was in Hell. While holding Rin's body, Obito vowed to recreate a world where he and Rin could ultimately be together again. It is unknown what became of Rin's body after she died, but it is presumed that Obito either buried her or that when she and an unconscious Kakashi were discovered by Konoha reinforcements, that her body was taken back to Konoha and buried in the Konoha Cemetery. Since Rin's death, Kakashi would regularly visit her grave, even sharing top-secret intel with her such as Uzumaki Naruto's birth as witnessed by Obito who had snuck back into the village in disguise. In the afterlife, Rin would her spend her time always watching Obito, just as she assured him long ago. Personality Rin was a sweet and friendly girl who cared deeply for her comrades as well as her village. She has been described as a kind girl and often played the role of peacemaker during Obito and Kakashi's many spats while remaining objective. Rin was also an intellectual individual, witnessed by her ability to learn as well as use high-level medical ninjutsu at such a young age. She was a devoted person as seen in her unwillingness to abandon Obito even when her own life was in great peril. She had a very strong will, as even though under what seemed to be the harshest of genjutsu, she would not break. While Obito had romantic feelings for her, this was not mutual, as Rin had romantic feelings for Kakashi instead, which were revealed only shortly after Obito was incapacitated during the cave in and she mourned his presumed death. Nevertheless, Rin cared very deeply for Obito and was willing to always help him in almost anything, either by treating his wounds or giving him moral support. She was one of the first people to acknowledge him as a person and a ninja. She was also confident that he would one day become Hokage as she was always supporting his dream, and hoped to be beside him when it happen. She was also deeply saddened when Obito was incapacitated on the cave in and she mourned him as she thought he had died. Rin was very dedicated to her village and willingly died, sacrificing herself to protect it rather than risk destroying it. Appearance Rin was an young girl of fair skin and average height. Her most distinguishing traits were her brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and matching-coloured eyes. She also had two rectangular, purple markings on each of her cheeks. She wore a long-sleeved black top and a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black shorts. She also wore a navy blue Konoha forehead protector, black sandals, and red stockings that stopped at her thighs. While on missions, Rin carried around a backpack instead of a pouch containing her equipment. As a Ninja Academy student, she wore a simple outfit consisting of a light-coloured blouse with a bow tied in the middle and a simple, sleeveless haori. As a genin, Rin wore a light-coloured outfit with shuriken patterns over it, with a belt around her waist and several pouches. Underneath this, she wore chain-mail armour, and calf-length sandals. In the anime, during her mission with Kakashi and Might Guy, she wore the standard Konoha flak jacket over her light-coloured outfit and shuriken-patterned apron skirt. Abilities As a chunin and medical-nin, Rin was a fairly competent kunoichi. Her will was also incredibly strong as she was able to resist leaking any information when under Kakko's genjutsu. In the anime, Rin showed at least basic taijutsu skill during her genin test against Minato. Medical Ninjutsu As a medical-nin, Rin's primary duty on missions was to give support to her team-mates which she did with great aptitude and was even able to teach her team-mates basic first aid. Despite her age, she displayed great skill with medical ninjutsu, able being chosen to for a high-ranking mission in the Third Shinobi World War. During which, she successfully implant Obito's left Sharingan into Kakashi's damage eye socket in a short period of time and with only basic medical tools given the dire circumstances the team was in at the time. Natural Transformation Rin had some form of proficiency in the use of Fire, Water and Yang Release. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Infinite Tsukuyomi arc Following Obito's death at the hands of Otsutsuki Kaguya, he arrived in the afterlife where Rin greeted him. Rin told Obito that she had been waiting for him and Kakashi. Apologizing for taking so long and getting lost along the way, Obito told her that a lot of things had happened since then, as she reached out her hand. Filled with guilt, Obito tried to tell her that he failed his promise of becoming Hokage. However, Rin assured Obito that it was okay because he tried his very hardest. Taking Obito's hand, Rin told the young Uchiha that up to this day, she was always watching over him, and asked him to come with her to the other side. Before departing though, Obito asked Rin to wait a little bit longer, wanting to meet Kakashi one last time and give him a fighting chance. Rin teased Obito that despite the two boys' petty fights and arguments, they were still the closest of friends, much to her amusement at Obito's embarrassment. Stating she'll wait for him, Rin watched on as Obito teleported to the living world to support Kakashi, and later returned to the afterlife with Rin after Kaguya's defeat. Legacy Rin's death had a huge impact on her friends. Initially, it caused both Kakashi and Obito, who survived the cave-in and watched the events unfold from afar, to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan in their respective eyes. In the anime, Kakashi suffered from trauma due to killing Rin and would usually suffer from nightmares, which would continue to plague him to adulthood. Since Rin's death, Kakashi would regularly visit her grave to clean her tombstone and leave her flowers, even sharing top-secret intel with her such as Uzumaki Naruto's birth while being unaware that Obito was hiding. Rin's death, much like the deaths of every person dear to him, affected Hatake Kakashi but more so as she loved him and used him to kill her with his own hands. Even on the verge of death himself during Pain's invasion, Kakashi lamented on how he failed to protect her and said he was going to see her alongside the rest of their team. When her death was brought up much later, Kakashi was visibly stunned, to the point of being unable to move. Rin's death had an even deeper impact on Uchiha Obito. The sight of Rin's corpse drove Obito into embracing his clan's Curse of Hatred, hating reality itself for allowing such a system to permit senseless deaths as the object of his loathing, and the motivation to carry out Madara Uchiha's Eye of the Moon Plan — to create a world where heroes did not have to stand over graves and make pitiful excuses. Obito even claimed that Rin was the only light in his life. All in all, Rin died a loyal shinobi to her village, despite being kidnapped and made a jinchuriki in an attempt to wreak chaos on Konoha by Kirigakure. She chose to die rather than even risk bringing destruction to her home, exemplifying the Will of Fire inherited by the generation of Konoha shinobi. Video Games Nohara Rin appears in and is a playable character in the following video games: *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution Quotes Relationships Hatake Kakashi Uchiha Obito Namikaze Minato Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Kushina Hyuga Hinata Haruno Sakura Maito Gai Sarutobi Hiruzen Knownable Relatives *Unnamed Mother (Mother/possibly dead) *Unnamed Father (Father/possibly dead) *Namikaze Minato (Sensei/dead) *Hatake Kakashi (Teammate/Love Interest) *Uchiha Obito (Teammate) Trivia * Rin makes a cameo before her actual introduction in chapter 122 and Naruto episode 72 during a flashback of the Third Hokage, and on the cover of chapter 16. *Rin (リン) can have various meanings, such as "dignified", "severe", or "cold". Her last name Nohara (のはら) means "field". According to the databook(s): *Rin's favorite food was strawberries, while her least favorite was tsukudani. *Her favorite word was "friendship" (友愛). *Her hobby was collecting shells. *She is the first jinchuriki shown dying before having her tailed beast extracted. Rin has many similarities with Haruno Sakura. *Both fell in love with someone who possessed the Sharingan (For Sakura : Sasuke. Whereas for Rin : Kakashi). *Both are medical ninjas. *Both were in the middle of a love triangle with their team-mates (For Sakura : she loved Sasuke, who initially didn't return her feelings, and she was the assumed love interest of Naruto, who she hated but came to care for him as a good friend. Whereas for Rin : she loved Kakashi, who never returned her feelings, and she was the love interest of Obito, who she loved as a best friend) *Both often broke out fights between their team-mates who were rivals. *Both tended to get kidnapped by enemies and were rescued by their team-mates as genins. (For Sakura : Sasuke and for Rin : Kakashi) *Both faced death at the hands of the person they loved (For Sakura : she was nearly killed by Sasuke while he was under the Curse of Hatred and seeking vengeance on the village. Whereas for Rin : she actually chose to be killed by Kakashi after being forced to become the Three-Tails jinchuriki and didn't want to be used against her own village) Rin also has some similarities with Hyuga Hinata. *Both are voiced by Stephanie Sheh. The only difference is Hinata is voiced by Nana Mizuki in Japanese. Whereas Rin is voiced by Haruhi Terada. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Haruhi Terada '(2009 - Present) *'English : Stephanie Sheh '''(2013 - Present) All information on '''Nohara Rin is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rin_Nohara Gallery 10247203 629860157108855 7194805975211554112 n.png|Team Minato 1456505 706806546011131 2007984606 n.jpg|Rin at her Ninja Academy entrance ceremony. 10153663 621804774581060 21239683114118910 n.png|Rin with Minato and Kakashi. 10262144 621805097914361 8380528368852977923 n.png|Rin after hearing Obito's one true goal. 10154209 621805161247688 3929526988282053212 n.png|Rin with Kakashi and Obito as her teammates. 10306172 621857051242499 5152807617682099894 n.png|Rin and Obito battling Minato. 1959423 621951231233081 347385474783284315 n.png|Rin and her teammates showing teamwork. 1922441 621856901242514 3594778574001939736 n.png|Rin after she passes Minato's Bell Test. 960259 706808579344261 1551203117 n.jpg|Rin happy that her plan will be complete. 1527006 706808822677570 442065598_n.jpg|Rin trying to break up the fight between Kakashi and Obito. [10352567 629878860440318 7923623689189310775 n.png|Rin and her teammates with her sensei. 1461069 706809969344122 768707737 n.jpg|Rin about to free from a genjutsu by Kakashi. 522417 575579799177268 1289861526 n.jpg|Rin at Obito's side while Kakashi is fighting in a battle. 1509746 706811412677311 105751386 n.jpg|Kakashi and Rin are force to leave Obito behind. 1979627 744103652281420 433355070 n.png|Rin in a vision by Obito. 1912212 744103065614812 1237687357 n.png|Kakashi and Rin in a vision by Obito. Pic594.jpg|Rin's death in a vision being seen by Obito as he mistakes it for an illusion. 1601368 578605908874657 1548395215 n.jpg|Rin's death 1535536 578605915541323 583919389 n.jpg|Rin saying Kakashi's name as she dies from Implanting herself with his Chidori. 1724405 582746061820265 142535161 n.png|Rin in a vision by Kakashi. Rin-gets-angry-at-kakashi.jpg|An angry Rin in a vision by Kakashi. 10271515 629883353773202 2020050119738194419 n.png|Rin with Obito and Minato in a vision by Kakashi.